He Isn't Okay
by Michael J. O'Malley
Summary: Natsu isn't okay. And only Gray can see it, see the pain he's in. What will happen when it all escalates too far, and someone from Natsu's past interefere's? Sequel to Fading Natsu. Warning: OOCness, yaoi, mild angst, random updates and pseudo-hiatuses. You have been warned. I suggest you read first story before hand.


**So I **_**finally **_**got the last review I needed to write the sequel to Fading Natsu. I had some help from a fan, Asuka1920, for the plot. Thank you to Asuka for that. I'm hoping this story ends up better than the last one. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Is He Really Okay?**

**Gray's POV**

I noticed that Natsu had been acting weird in the last few weeks, like something was bothering him. We'd been together for a year now, and he still wouldn't tell me what was bothering him. It had me more worried than hurt or angry.

_Maybe it's Lucy again,_ I thought worriedly. _He probably still blames himself for that. _

My thought process was interrupted by a loud crash behind me. I jumped off the bar stool and spun around only to be met by a strange sight indeed. Natsu was being beaten down by Gajeel. Now I was _really _starting to get worried. He would never let Gajeel beat him like that.

I ran between the two men and brought my fist to my palm, yelling, "Ice Make: Shield!" An ice shield appeared in front of Gajeel's iron pillar arm before it could hit my boyfriend.

Gajeel was about to insult me, but I made him stop with a single look. He seemed to understand and let it go, though I knew it would come back to bite me in the butt later. As Gajeel walked away, I turned to Natsu who was looking up at me with a slightly surprised look.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Because you were about to be beaten by Gajeel," I said, offering a hand to Natsu. He took it, standing up with help from me. "Are you okay?"

Natsu nodded, refusing to look me in the eye. "Are you sure?" I asked him forcefully. I could see right through his facade of happiness. Beneath it I could see weariness and and a strange sadness. Natsu nodded confidently in response to my forceful question, but, again, I saw through his facade.

I gave a small sigh but let it go . . . for the moment. I _would _talk to him about it, but later, when there was no one to listen in on the conversation. The rest of the day passed by normally, no strange occurences, except when Natsu's mask would crack almost unnoticably, but I always saw it.

I was always watching Natsu (despite how creepy that sounds) after the whole 'fading' incident, watching for cracks that form so I could fix them, so I could help my lover.

Finally, Natsu and I were alone in our apartment, while Happy stayed with Levy. After dinner I asked Natsu, "Can I talk to you?" Something flashed in Natsu's eyes, but disappeared before I could catch what it was.

The dragon slayer nodded. "Sure."

Natsu sat back down at the table and waited for me to speak. I was silent for a minute before I said, or rather stated, "You're not okay."

The pinkette's eyes widened slightly. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, stuttering unusually.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," I sighed tiredly. "I can see it. You're troubled by something and you're not telling me what it is."

Natsu's brow furrowed in thought. "I . . . I just . . . can't help but feel guilty." His tone was soft and unsure, so unlike his usual loud and confident voice.

"For what? Lucy? Because that wasn't your fault. That had nothing to do with you. It was the enemy wizard that killed her, not you. You didn't send the killing blow. So stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

Natsu flinched at Lucy's name. "But it was my fault," he whispered. "I was the one who had her worrying. I was the preoccupying all of your thoughts, the one that kept you from noticing the mage that killed her. It was all my fault!" The dragon slayer's voice slowly rose throughout his rant, and ended up yelling, a single tear escaping his eye.

My eyes softened and I stood up, making my way to my dragon and gently wiping that tear away. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "It was none of your fault that she died. _Never _blame yourself for that. Alright?" My voice was gentle and seemed to soothe the shaking mage.

"Yeah," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Thank you."

I pulled away and smiled at him, then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom. "You look exhausted. Get some sleep." My adorable little lover smiled slightly and nodded.

-FT-FT-FT-

**Natsu's POV**

Despite what Gray said to me the night before, I still couldn't help but blame myself for her death. I shouldn't have let that man get to me. I shouldn't have been feeling bad for myself. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have started fading, and Lucy wouldn't have died. "I'm sorry," I whispered to myself, staring at the ceiling of our room while Gray slept peacefully next to me, arms wrapped around my waist.

I burried my face in his chest and tried to sleep more, but my mind refused to calm down. The thoughts swirling around my mind refused to stop tormenting me. I raised my hand and stared at the tanned skin. _It may as well have been me that killed Lucy, _I thought.

Then I shook my head and scolded myself for thinking like that. I repeated what Gray told me over and over in my mind like a mantra, trying to make that stray thought go away, but stayed there, stuck in the corner of my mind, constantly teasing me.

"I'm an idiot," I sighed.

"You're my idiot," Gray mumbled groggily. I grinned and looked at him, all signs of sadness erased from my face. Gray smiled at me lightly before drifting off into sleep again, and leaving me to my uber-depressing thoughts once one last sigh, I untangled myself from Gray reluctantly and got dressed, not ready at all for the day ahead.

-FT-FT-FT-

**So that's chapter one. I know. It's not very good. It probably sucks. And I know the characters are a bit OOC, but whatever. This is how I'm doing it. Live with it. Anyways, review, favorite, follow, PM ideas and request and such. I will take requests early, but later on I won't, so hurry up and put any you have in (that aren't smut). **

**Also, I want to thank the people that supported this sequel, and again Asuka1920 for the ideas. Look out for the next chappie (thought don't hold your breath)!**

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!:__ I will now be requesting a certain amount of reviews before I update again. For this chapter, it will be five. But PLEASE don't expect me to update too soon after the number of reviews is met._**

**Dragneellover out!**


End file.
